Friendship Souls
by Nayeli Gold
Summary: Well...it's basicly the entire storyline mixed up a little with two new characters thrown in. Wow...I really suck at these, it's better than I can say! So...read for me please!


*** Hey everyone!  Well, I'm here, expanding my horizons to the world of Final Fantasy VIII!!!  How wonderful!  Well, I hope that you can enjoy the story, because the good Lord knows I do.  *grin* Oh, and with that being said, ENJOY! ***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you three have any questions?"  I scanned the three exchange students, looking them over.  Selphie Tilmitt: A seventeen-year-old nunchaku wielding female who seemed far too happy and care free to be a successful SeeD.  Harris Green: An eighteen-year-old male who shared a unique fighting style with Penny Shae.  A nice enough man with great skill, but his reliance on his younger partner could threaten his graduation.  This was his last possible year to become a SeeD, while this was not the case for Penny.  Penny Shae: A seventeen-year-old girl who could take charge and wasn't afraid to do it.  Her fighting style depended on Harris, and if the two of them could not graduate together this year, the possibility of her adjusting her technique within the year was questionable.

"No Sir."

"No Sir."

"Nope!"

The three students gave me the salute and I returned the gesture.  "You have received your schedules.  Harris, Penny,  you two have been designated the same classes whenever possible."

"Thank you Sir." They said together.

"And Selphie, I wish you luck with the Festival Committee."

"Thank you!" 

"Now, make your selves at home and train hard.  Classes begin in an hour and I expect you three to become a strong part of this school."  All three nodded.  "Right then, you are dismissed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi!  I'm Selphie!"  The short girl who was also an exchange student along with Penny and me took my hand and then Penny's.  "I came here from Trabia Garden.  What about you two?"

"Galbadia."  I told her. 

"Are you in the dorms?"  Penny asked.

"Mmhmm.  Dorm number 109.  What about you two?  Are you guys together in that too?"  She asked, and winked at us.

I laughed slightly, as did Penny.  "Nah.  I don't think that's aloud.  Besides, I don't think I'd want to room with dear ol' Penny here…she's a grump in the morning and has a few issues keeping her space organized."  I dogged the kick to my shin Penny half-heartedly placed and stuck my tongue at her.  "Well it's true!"

"Are you two an item then at least?  I mean, since you spend so much time together, I'd kind of guess you would be."

"Nope."  Penny said, and smiled at Selphie.  "Just real good friends."

"Oh, that's nice then…"  Said Selphie, obviously a little disappointed at not being able to poke fun at the two of us.

"Mmhmm, yeah, it is nice.  Especially since without him, I really wouldn't have an attack."  We broke out laughing for a few seconds, and then settled into silence as we made our way to the dorms.  "And besides, I'm glad I'm not rooming with him."  She finished up, smiling mischievously.

"Hey!"  I said, and faked tears. 

"Now that's not nice!"  Selphie mock scolded.

"Aww…"  Penny said, hugging my shoulder.  "Don't be sad!  I'm just saying that because now I get to room with Selphie."

"REALLY?!?"  The small girl stopped dead in her tracks and faced Pen.

"You did say dorm 109 right?"  She said, turning to face her new dorm-mate.

"YEAH!"  Selphie began to hop around like her feet were on fire, grabbed Penny's shoulders and then began to spin around.  Penny returned the act and soon enough they were a spinning ball of brown, yellow, and blue.

"I really can't understand the logic of the female…"

The two girls ignored me and continued hopping (though at least they had stopped spinning).  "This is gonna be so cool!"  Selphie shouted.

"Yeah!  I finally get a dorm-mate I like!"  Pen shouted in return.

"Excuse me?  On the train here I was your room-mate."

"Oh Harris, I don't think that counts."  She said, turning to me, smiling even if she was out of breath.

"Come on, come on!  Let's go set up!"  Selphie said, and grabbed Penny's hand.  "Our stuff's in our room I think.  That's what the guy said anyway."

"Bye Harris!"  Penny shouted as she was dragged away by her new friend.

"See you in class!"  I shouted back.

"Bye!"  I heard Selphie shout just before the pair rounded the bend to the dorm rooms.

I sighed and stuck my hands in my pockets, continuing my walk to my room.  _You two are going to make one crazy pair of dorm-mates.  With all that noise, I'll be lucky if my partner isn't stuck in permanent detention._  

This was going to be one interesting school…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** Look!  A nice new story!  Tell me what you think, okay?  Was it any good?  I hope so!  Next chapter: The fight of Sefier and Squall!!! Dun Dun DUN!!! ***


End file.
